Christmas Present
by LawDog
Summary: Hi Everyone. OK, not everyone celebrates Christmas, and that's cool; but there is a certain magic about this season. Anything can happen. So with that optimism in mind, I've strayed from the normal H-C zone into a different realm: Calleigh & Speed. For t


Hi Everyone, OK, not everyone celebrates Christmas, and that's cool; but there is a certain magic about this season. Anything can happen. So with that optimism in mind, I've strayed from the normal H-C zone into a different realm: a Calleigh & Speed pairing. It gets better-Berkeley gets the ultimate kiss-off! ;)

This is my spin on what would Calleigh do if she had a choice between both raven-haired Romeos. For those who like Speed & despise Berkeley, this will be a holiday treat!

You all know the drill: just borrowing "CSI:Miami"'s characters for literary amusement. And some lyrics from Wham's "Last Chistmas". Love that song! Enjoy!

Calleigh was on mega-Christmas mode, decorating, smiling & humming to herself as she surveyed her handiwork in the breakroom. White fairy lights transformed the functional lighting into a soft, heavenly glow from above. Red & gold ribboned Virginia pine wreaths competed with the scent of shortbread cookies & rum cake baking. The tartan checkered tablecloths concealed the decades-old square tables. Lighthouse candleholders with red or green candles graced each one & turned the room into something worthy of a Homes & Gardens magazine cover. Calleigh placed the last one and stepped back from the table.

Nodding her satisfaction, Alexx took in Calleigh's efforts, walked up to her friend and put down her cup of tea on a nearby table. "Gotta hand it to you, baby girl. You've missed your calling as an interior decorator."

Calleigh beamed at the compliment. "What? And give up putting away sleazebags & saving society on a daily basis? Where's the fun in that?" Calleigh joked.

"From a medical point of view, your stress level would be lower." Alexx noted.

"What stress level? If I get frustrated, I take off to the shooting range & take it out there."

Jake Berkeley, still in black biker gear & scruffy from weeks' of undercover work in Miami's Little Havana, breezed in, unannounced. "I could think of a better solution that wouldn't involved ear protection." Jake said, leering at Calleigh's red angora sweater & green pencil skirt. He followed the statement with a swig of black coffee from his travel mug.

Calleigh wrinkled up her pert nose at the smell of gas & leather from Berkeley. "Well, look what crawled out into the sunset. I see civilization hasn't caught up with you yet. We have showers here, you know."

Jake grinned wolfishly. "Is that an offer?"

Calleigh frowned with irritation. "It's a recommendation. Now go get one." Calleigh ordered.

Insulted, Jake snapped a salute. "Yes, ma'am." he snarled sarcastically. "Man, give a chick a promotion and it goes straight to her head..." he grumbled on the way out.

Alexx shook her head dismissively and sipped her tea. "Ignore that, Calleigh. He's just jealous."

Calleigh sighed, nodded in agreement. "I know. Why does he have to take my promotion so personally?"

Alexx took a deep breath. She was all too aware of the battle of the sexes in the workplace. She'd been there from the day she became a medical student. "Simple, honey. For you, it's about saving good people from bad people and righting wrongs. For him, it's a job with perks. The kind that can make an honest CSI dishonest if he's influenced by criminal elements." Alexx warned as she looked in the direction of Berkeley's retreating back. "Case study: a certain lieutenant's older brother who worked undercover way too long & got too wrapped up in that life. Need I say more?"

Calleigh shuddered at the thought of ending up in Yelina's tortured shoes. Could she handle being the wife of an undercover, never knowing when or if her husband would come home? And if he did, in what shape? There would always be someone gunning for him for payback too. Calleigh envisioned a police funeral and a young man in dress uniform handing her a folded American flag. She shuddered visibly. Uh-uh. She'd been through more than enough anxiety just looking after her frequently inebriated lawyer father. "No, Alexx. You don't." Calleigh replied softly, then straightened her back up. "It's the end of the year and the new one will have all kinds of possibilities."

Alexx applauded. "That's my girl. Call me if you need any help, 'kay? I'll see you later." Alexx straightened her impeccable coral colored suit and collected her tea cup.

Calleigh smiled softly. "Thanks, Alexx."

"You're welcome." A kitchen timer dinged as Alexx left.

Grabbing her red oven mitts from the counter, Calleigh pulled out the cookies & rum cake and set them on a cooling tray. With renewed spirit, Calleigh sang along to the radio attached to the oven range. "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away." Calleigh couldn't help but look forlornly in the direction Berkeley took, sigh and close the oven door.

With sniper silence, Speed stole into the room and swept Calleigh into dance position,one strong, gentle hand on her upper back and one holding her mitted right hand. "This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special..." Speed's solid baritone voice was both melodic and optimistic. Speed's chocolate brown eyes flashed with pure mischief as he expertly whirled Calleigh into a turn.

Calleigh laughed and clapped with delight. "Timothy Speedle, what's gotten into you?"

Speed chuckled richly, endearing Calleigh more to this rare show of sensitivity. "You sound like my mom. She'd say the same thing when I was in trouble."

Calleigh smiled, picturing a mischievous freckled ten-year old Speed soaping door handles on April Fools' Day with his friends. Calleigh returned to the present and took in the surprisingly neat narcotics officer in dark blue dress pants, high polished shoes, starched white shirt and dark blue tie in front of her. This was a rare sight. No typical, rumpled Speed here. "Are you in trouble?"

"Not me, but the guy I just put behind bars sure is. Today's court session ended very well for the MDPD. One more scumbag off the streets."

Calleigh toasted him with her glass of egg nog. "Congratulations, detective."

"No big." Speed said modestly, then looked hopefully at the nearby baked goodies. "But, ah, while you're feeling so benevolent, can I have a cookie?"

"Not until they're cooled off." Calleigh said authoratively. "In the meantime, you can have some egg nog."

This set Speed off on a laughing fit. Calleigh wrinkled her smooth forehead questioningly. "What??"

"Cal, one day, you're going to be a great mom. You've got it all down pat. The tone of voice, the words, everything." Speed said, savoring the chill of the drink.

Calleigh smiled ruefully. "I did singlehandedly raise my younger brothers. That may have something to do with it."

Speed nodded, taking in this personal data. "That explains it."

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Calleigh asked, grateful to change the topic away from her troubled past.

"I'm thinking of taking a beautiful, dedicated and overworked blonde to a rustic, luxurious hideaway in Virginia. Log cabin, fireplace, room service, no TV, no phones and pure relaxation." Speed confessed, watching Calleigh's reaction over his glass.

"Really?" Calleigh replied jealously. "And when are you going?"

Speed's eyebrows shot up quizzically. Calleigh? Jealous? This was unexpected..."How fast can you pack?" Speed asked quietly. His heart was as on display as a jewel in a store window. Calleigh's melting heart was equally evident in her soft expression.

"I always keep a bag packed in case I get called away." Calleigh answered quietly.

Realizing he hadn't let her go from their dance, Speed held Calleigh in his arms."Consider this your call, princess." Speed murmured into her hair.

Calleigh shivered with elation and excitement. "One which I'll gladly accept." she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek tenderly.

Unseen in the hallway, Berkeley had been the only witness to this heartfelt exchange. He'd been about to return to apologize for being a jerk, but now walked out, defeated. Berkeley's shoulders slumped downward, all previous bravado extinguished. "Treat her well, Speed. She deserves it." Berkeley said on his way out, his voice choked with unshed tears.

"Damn right I will." Speed declared, looking into Calleigh's wide green eyes.

Finis


End file.
